1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a unique combination of nutritional supplements and a method. More specifically, this invention is directed to a unique combination of nutritional supplements which provides symptomatic relief from arthritis. The unique combination of nutritional supplements of this invention is believed to function by increasing the available (effective blood level) of anti-inflammatory agents and, thus, unexpected and lasting symptomatic relief from the debilitating effects of both osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Osteoarthritis or degenerative joint disease is the most common form of arthritis. It is seen primarily, but not exclusively, in the elderly; surveys have indicated that 80% of persons over the age of 50 have osteoarthritis. Under the age of 45, osteoarthritis is much more common in men; after age 45 it is ten times more common in women than men.
The weight-bearing joints and joints of the hands are the joints principally affected by the degenerative changes associated with osteoarthritis. Specifically, there is much cartilage destruction, followed by hardening, and the formation of large bone spurs (Calcified osteophytes) in the joint margins. Pain, deformity and limitation of motion in the joint results. Inflammation is usually minimal.
Osteoarthritis is divided into two categories, primary and secondary osteoarthritis. In primary osteoarthritis, the degenerative wear-and-tear process occurs after the fifth and sixth decades, with no predisposing abnormality apparent. The cumulative effects of decades of use leads to the degenerative changes by stressing the integrity of the collagen matrix of the cartilage. Damage to the cartilage results in the release of enzymes that destroy collagen components. With aging, there is a decreased ability to restore and synthesize normal collagen structures.
Secondary osteoarthritis is associated with some predisposing factor responsible for the degenerative changes. Various predisposing factors in secondary osteoarthritis include congenital abnormalities in joint structure or function (e.g. excessive joint mobility and abnormally shaped joint surfaces), trauma (obesity, fractures along joint surfaces, surgery, etc.) crystal deposition, presence of abnormal cartilage, and previous inflammatory disease of joint (rheumatoid arthritis, gout, septic arthritis, etc.).
The causes of osteoarthritis are, thus, believed to include one or more of the following conditions or imbalances in the body's chemistry:
Excessive mobility/joint instability. PA1 Age-related changes in collagen matrix repair mechanisms. PA1 Hormonal and sex factors. PA1 Altered biochemistry. PA1 Genetic predisposition. PA1 Inflammation. PA1 Fractures and mechanical damage. PA1 Inflammatory joint disease. PA1 Others. PA1 (a) gamma linolenic acid (unrefined), hereinafter "GLA" PA1 (b) a mixture of eicosapentaenoic acid and docosahexaneoic acid, hereinafter "EPA" PA1 (c) a mixture of chondroitin sulfate, N-acetyl glucosamine sulfate, glucosamine sulfate and manganese aspartate, hereinafter "CHONDROX"
As anyone who has been afflicted by this disease can attest, the onset of osteoarthritis can be very subtle, morning joint stiffness often being the first symptom. As the disease progresses, there is pain on motion of the involved joint, that is made worse by prolonged activity and relieved by rest. There are usually no signs of inflammation.
The specific clinical picture varies with the joint involved. Disease of the hands leads to pain and limitation of use. Knee involvement produces pain, swelling and instability. Osteoarthritis of the hip causes local pain and a limp. Spinal osteoarthritis is very common and may result in compression of nerves and blood vessels, causing pain and vascular insufficiency.
The classic presentation of osteoarthritis is easy to distinguish from other types of arthritis, especially rheumatoid arthritis, which is usually associated with much more inflammation of surrounding soft tissues.
The data collected from the earliest signs of osteoarthritis to the most advanced stages suggest that cellular and tissue response to osteoarthritis (OA) is purposeful and is aimed at repair of the damaged joint structure; and, that the process contributing to OA thus appears to be able to be arrested and sometimes reversed. Accordingly, the major therapeutic goal appears to be enhancing repair processes by various connective tissue cells.
Several studies have attempted to determine the "natural course" of OA. In one case study the natural course of OA of the hip was studied over a ten-year period. All subjects had changes suggestive of advanced osteoarthritis, yet the researchers reported marked clinical improvement and radiological recovery of the joint space in 14 of 31 hips. The authors purposely applied no therapy and regarded their results as reflecting the natural course of the disease.
These results as well as others raise some interesting questions. Does medical intervention in some way promote disease progression? Can various natural therapies enhance the body's own response towards health? The answer to both of these questions appears to be yes.